


[Podfic] A most excellent Antichrist

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [33]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Fic prompt: CrossoversCrowley very nearly catches his mistake when delivering the Antichrist and it's down to some time travellers in a phone box to prevent this most heinous of fixes.
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] A most excellent Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the Jeffrey Archers, I'm afraid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949340) by [Eturni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturni), [Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works). 



> Music: [Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-34-A-most-excellent-Antichrist-ejcq6r)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-8-9/105902611-44100-2-724f71c4b99de.m4a)


End file.
